Grissom & His Lady: 5 Pillow Talk
by Hazeleyedone
Summary: The title says it all! Theses characters are not my own but they make me smile!


_Pillow Talk_

Heather Kessler arched her back and thrust her pelvis down hard one last time and allowed the last ripples of carnal pleasure to flow through her while she lowered her mouth to her lover's for another kiss. The kiss was long and deep and the man straddled between her thighs groaned into the kiss with a mixture of ecstasy and agony as he felt the beginning of a response to the kiss. If she gave him no time to recuperate from this pleasurable escapade, he wasn't sure he would be able to handle the next. He felt her lips curve into a smile as she broke their kiss and rolled to her side next to him in her enormous four poster bed. He sighed not sure if he was grateful or disappointed. She propped her head in the palm of her left hand and looked down at him as if he were a stab for raw steak and she were a half starved wolf. She arched one eyebrow and in a rich husky voice she inquired, "What's the matter Mr. Grissom; tired?"

He rolled to his side to face her and replied, "Two things Heather: first, I know you're aware that I enjoy the formality, but in light of our present circumstances, don't you think it's time you used my first name? I mean good lord woman I'm in your bed!"

She shot him a sultry look and said, "Very well, as you wish…Gil."

He nodded his approval. "Good. Second, when do _you_ get tired?"

"Not for a while yet." She teased as she smiled and tired to stifle a yawn.

He gave her his 'Grissom' stare and brushed a lock of hair away from her bare shoulder as he asked, "You wouldn't lie to me now would you?"

She gave him a look of mock innocence and cooed, "Who me?"

He stared harder. "Yes; you!"

She went still and became very serious, "No I wouldn't; not about anything that matters Gil."

He looked at her for a quiet moment and then announced with a light-hearted smile, "Good because I have a serious question for you. What does a single woman need with a bed this big? This bed is larger than a California King; I swear you can sleep twelve people in this thing

She gave him a wicked grin. "Welllllll…."

He held up a hand for silence; "No Heather stop right there. Don't tease me. Tell me the truth."

The whole truth; are you sure you really want it? Her face was serious but her eyes were sparkling with wicked merriment.

He considered that he might not like the answer she gave and then he took a deep breath and said, "Yes I sure; tell me."

"It was originally intended to be a standard king-sized sleigh bed, but when the guy who built it knocked on my front door I changed my plans. He was very … appealing to me. I figured the bigger the bed the longer it would take him to build it and therefore, the longer he'd be here to admire." She shrugged and smiled as if she were satisfied with herself."

He gave her another 'Grissom' stare. "So you're telling me you hired someone to build you a bed. You had some idea what you wanted and you changed your mind just to keep him here longer so you could ogle him for a more lengthy period of time?"

"Yes I did." She smiled and shrugged yet again as if she felt no shame for it at all. "He got paid adequately for the work he did and I got this bed; this beautiful, _big_ bed."

"Where do you buy the sheets to fit this thing?"

"I'll have to have them custom made now that I've retired. A friend of mine used to take care of it in exchange for a free session now and again."

"Having sheets custom made can't be cheap."

"It's not but I have about two dozen good sets from the friend I mentioned. If a take good care of them the mattress will need replacing before they do."

"Ahh okay. Next question; what's the evening gown for?" He arched an eyebrow and pointed to the dress hanging from the edge of her vanity mirror. "You have a date?"

She smiled slyly like a predator looking at its prey. "Yes I do; next week in Washington D.C."

"You're going all the way to D.C. for a date? He must be pretty special."

She continued to eye him like a cat toying with a mouse, "Oh he's amazing." With that declaration she sat up and grabbed her robe from the foot of the bed and then slipped into it as she swung her feet to the floor and stood. "I'm hungry Gil. Do you want lunch?"

She went to her vanity and brushed her hair while watching him through the mirror as he left her bed and slipped into his boxers.

He walked over to stand behind her and gently took the sterling silver brush from her hand. He held her gaze in the mirror as he leaned in and kissed the nape of her neck. "Yes, I'd like some lunch. I'd also like to know more about this amazing man you are meeting in Washington D.C. for what looks like a very formal date."

She rose to her feet and brushed passed him; seeming to float rather than walk. At the door she looked back over her shoulder smiling wickedly while crooking her finger in a 'come here' gesture. "Oh yes, I know you would."


End file.
